elderscrollsfandomcom_ja-20200215-history
The Dark Brotherhood (Skyrim)
|The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim}} The Dark Brotherhood is an organization of highly trained assassins who carry out assassination contracts. The Dark Brotherhood is called upon by those who wish to utilize their deadly services through a ritual called " ". They were once the most highly feared organization in all of Tamriel, but have lost their reputation over time. At one point, they were governed by , which set the ground rules for being in the Brotherhood, but those Tenets have long since been abandoned. The Dark Brotherhood has been operating in Tamriel for many centuries, at one time having many clandestine sanctuaries across the Empire. They revere , the avatar of entropy and chaos, as well as the , who is the spiritual leader of the Dark Brotherhood. However, the Night Mother has not spoken to anyone for quite some time.... Joining or destroying the Brotherhood ritual|The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim}} Any man or woman may join the Dark Brotherhood. Initiates must also display the ability to kill mercilessly, without regret or sorrow. As a result, their ranks include Vampires, and as well as s. The player can go to any inn and ask for the latest gossip from the innkeeper. The innkeeper may tell the player that is trying to perform the Black Sacrament in . Or, if in , the player should speak to a man named . He can usually be found standing against a post off to the left at the entrance of the city. After sharing some tough words, he can give information on both the Thieves Guild, and the Dark Brotherhood; for a price, of course. (Upon intimidation, persuasion or upon being shown an unusual gem, Maul's information is free). The children at the Honorhall Orphanage will also speak about Aventus' attempts to summon the Dark Brotherhood, which will give the player a miscellaneous objective as well. Speaking with initiates the quest and starts the Dark Brotherhood questline. After accepting Aretino's proposal, the player is directed to visit the Honorhall Orphanage. Upon speaking to the children there, and they will tell the player Aventus Aretino escaped and planned to kill their Headmistress, , by summoning the Dark Brotherhood. Kill Grelod (the children will cheer and celebrate once she's dead.) 24 hours after has been completed, a courier will appear to the player in any city, with a note with a black hand and the words "We Know". After receiving the note, sleeping in any bed will begin the next phase of the quest (the acquisition of this note is optional). After some restful slumber, the player is seemingly abducted by a Dark Brotherhood Assassin in their sleep, and wakes up in an . (This is where the decision to join or destroy The Dark Brotherhood can be made). There, the player is asked by to kill one of three people in the room, initiating the quest . Killing one, two, or even all of the potential victims will earn the Dragonborn an invitation to join the Dark Brotherhood. The Dragonborn may also take the opportunity to destroy the organization by attacking the Dark Brotherhood representative, . This will initiate the quest (This is the only chance to destroy the dark brotherhood because after joining, the Brotherhood members are otherwise unkillable.) *Killing a Dark Brotherhood Assassin (when attacked randomly, at a random location) holds no ramifications as the 5 Tenets have been abandoned. *It is not possible to sacrifice a Dark Brotherhood Initiate in . *A Werewolf can still sleep in any bed, initiating the quest. *Killing Astrid, or pickpocketing her with the Perfect Touch perk (which will allow the player to join the Dark Brotherhood), yields a pair of boots enchanted with the ability. (This armor feature is also obtainable by joining the Thieves Guild and becoming a . The features boots with the muffle ability. You could also disenchant a pair of muffle enchanted boots (randomly found throughout the game) and then enchant any boots you choose.) Joining the Dark Brotherhood requires a high sneak skill. Jobs done for them often need the Dragonborn to remain stealthy, and kill an enemy without being detected. A very useful perk to obtain in doing so, is . To get this, the Dragonborn must have a level 50 sneak skill (along with the other perks leading up to it). It will allow sneak attacks with daggers to do x15 damage to the unsuspecting enemy. This will likely initiate a killcam of the Dragonborn slitting the throat or stabbing the other character in complete stealth (or there will just be a slash and the other character will just fall over dead). Dark Brotherhood quests * * * * ** ** ** ** * ** ** * ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * Armor and apparel When completing quests in the Dark Brotherhood, the player can obtain four different armor sets. * - obtained at the beginning of * - obtained if is killed during . * - found on the table in the during . The variation is weaker statistically than Cicero's Armor. * - obtained by redeeming . * - found in the , located on the shelves in the first room upon entrance. It can also be obtained from corpse of during or . Dawnstar Sanctuary Astrid's betrayal After betrays the brotherhood to and the during the first assassination attempt against , the Penitus Oculatus ravage the Falkreath Sanctuary, killing all but , , and possibly . During the attack, the hides her within her coffin, to protect them from the invaders and the fires they ignited in the sanctuary. The Listener awakens in the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary, safe and sound. Refurnishing the sanctuary Nazir sends the Listener to in for assistance with refurbishing the sanctuary. The total upgrade of the sanctuary costs 19,000 . The 20,000 reward given by for killing the Emperor can cover this entire expense. Afterwards, the Listener may report back to Nazir, who effectively serves as a for additional contracts that do not have significance to the faction's storyline. The Night Mother can be approached an unlimited number of times for , rewarding 500-1200 per assassination. 重要なメンバー * * * * * * * * * ギャラリー Dark Brotherhood Female Armor.png|The Dark Brotherhood female armor. Dark Brotherhood Female Armor.jpg|Concept art of the Dark Brotherhood female armor. Knight.jpg|Dark Brotherhood Black Door We Know Dark Bortherhood.jpg|Courier's Letter Gabriella01.jpg DunmerDBAssassin.jpg dark broth.jpg|Close up of the Dark Brotherhood door ShadowmereSkyrim.jpg|Shadowmere トリビア *Normally the Dark Brotherhood will not attack the Dragonborn if attacked first, however, if a player reverse pickpockets a fellow member, all members will attack. *If the player joins the Dark Brotherhood, passing guards may sometimes say: "Psst... I know who you are. Hail Sithis!" or "It's not true what they say about you and... and the Dark Brotherhood, is it?" Achievement と Trophy |trophy = }} " |points = 10 |trophy = }} " |points = 30 |trophy = }} 関連項目 * Dark Brotherhood de:Dunkle Bruderschaft (Skyrim) en:Dark Brotherhood (Skyrim) es:Hermandad Oscura (Skyrim) fr:Confrérie Noire it:Confraternita Oscura (Skyrim) pl:Mroczne Bractwo (Skyrim) ru:Тёмное Братство (Skyrim) uk:Темне Братерство (Skyrim) fi:Dark Brotherhood (Skyrim Category:Skyrim: Factions Category:Skyrim: Dark Brotherhood